


没有雷神的世界

by hailthorki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 基锤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailthorki/pseuds/hailthorki
Summary: 伪替身





	没有雷神的世界

仙宫如果现在还在，不知道是一番什么模样。  
自从Loki在永恒之火面前唤醒Surtur爆发了诸神黄昏之后，都未来得及去细想怎么样和Thor去到中庭，就遇上了六颗原石的争夺战。  
为了让Thanos掉以轻心来给那个见面就是干的哥哥争取多一分的生还机会，他可谓是拼了所有运气也几乎命悬一线，Thor的命保住了，阿斯加德就还有血脉在，也就增加打败Thanos的胜算。  
然而等到一切归位，他们再相见竟然真成了分道扬镳的导火索。  
Thor骂他本性难改，他回了一句不知好歹，况且他是逃是战，自然由不得别人来说了算。  
所以Thor留在了地球，Loki则搭了救下Thor的那群人的飞船，在银河中找了个星球逗留。  
却不曾想，这一留就是三年，Loki成了这里万众敬仰的Laufeyson大法师，有人撺掇他再一次攻打地球，然而他早已经对那个地方失了兴趣——既然都不愿再见，何必还做这种增加隔阂与仇恨的事。

不过说起来，在阿斯加德以外的星球时间待得长了，Loki越发觉得自己活得像个人。  
养猫、阅读人类的书、使用一切的电子智能产品和社会服务…  
虽然他现在所处的星球不是曾经自己想侵略、Thor想保护的那颗，但要比地球更加先进和高级，也更变态和混乱。  
浏览着网站，Loki一手托着下巴，嘴边都是或嫌弃或戏谑的笑，一排排看着那些“新品”的上架。  
有男有女，类型应有尽有，全都是以出售和租赁的方式供应，他们是人，但严格来说也不算，称之为试验品则更为合适，至于是流落到这个星球成了奴隶还是被骗被卖就不得而知了，总之肯定既无依无靠也软弱无能。  
他们被改造成服务型的试验品，有为老人孩子提供照看服务的，有指导教育学业的，每种价格无论买断还是租赁都很昂贵。  
当然Loki点开的分类不是上述那些。  
“性爱服务”的类型显然更适合他一点，尽管他注册成为会员很久，却从来没真正看上过谁，也很少看完这些商品，他活了一千多年什么样的脸没见过，哪里有兴趣一页页翻完。  
Loki想要按新品排个序，却在点下按钮之前看到了推荐商品，其中那个折扣最低的人让他手明显地哆嗦了一下，定睛细看了良久，尽管他还有很多疑问，但已抢拍了下来，价格只有平时的一半，如果他再犹豫下去，就还得大费周章去别人家抢回来…  
试验品1156号。  
有着一双天空色的眼睛，纯金的发，密软的睫毛和带着笑意的嘴角。  
Loki不知道在九界都大名鼎鼎的雷神怎么会落魄到被人进行实验，并且还打折出售卖给需要性爱服务的人。但事实显然是他不太好，否则不会任人摆布，一切都要见到面才好定夺，这一次他需要和Thor好好谈谈，如果终究注定是分不开的，那么与其天各一方却互相惦念，不如都退一步彼此迁就，他们成了宇宙里的流浪者，相依为命并肩而行总好过分道扬镳。  
况且他们是一直一直那么深爱着对方…在这充满信息和人类感情的世界，三年真的太漫长了…  
看着订购成功的回馈，Loki想了想，又按了加急的选项并支付了加急费用。

两天后。  
看着被送来的人，Loki没有表情地打量了很久，久到配送专员已经认为客户不满意打算带人回去。  
“放这吧，你们可以走了。”  
Loki的松口也确实让那个宽肩窄腰的金发试验品如释重负，主动伸手戴上了芯片手环，期盼地看着Loki却又惴惴不安，因为这个男人看上去太捉摸不定了。  
“再次和您确认一下，72小时内如果不满意，可以免费申请一次改造或者退回，届时会返还全款给您只收取目前的保证金。当然啦，如果您很喜欢，无需调整或是退回，届时也会将保证金直接退回您的账户。”  
“通常…退换的概率是什么？”Loki接过手环的控制器，问着他好奇的事。  
“我们一般都是租赁的比较多。”如实地回答着Loki，身穿正装的配送人员在态度上很有耐心，“客户都比较喜欢体验新鲜感，说实话，您这样直接选择全款购买的确实很少。”  
“毕竟他便宜。”盯着那张脸，Loki一句便宜像是刻意为之。  
“您请放心，虽然他的价格是促销，可他确实是目前所有试验品里最耐受的一个，您今晚体验一下就清楚了，我们在他身上实验的项目最多，可他全部都成功了。”  
“哦？那为什么促销？”  
“因为被浏览和收藏的次数相对其他试验品要少很多。”  
Loki听到这个理由不禁低声嗤笑，每个星球人的审美都不一样，要知道这副身材和这张脸，在神域和中庭简直极受欢迎。  
“走吧。”瞥一眼衣角上的标牌，Loki拉过实验品的手，“1156号。”  
“如果需要调整，欢迎您72小时之内联系我们。”  
望着试验品被带进家门的背影，两名配送员对视一眼却面面相觑，他们遇到的客户似乎有些奇怪。  
进了家门，给1156第一个感觉就是安全，就算这个男人是他的买家，可至少这里有舒适的地毯、有带着影子的灯光，没有瓶瓶罐罐和各种针剂仪器，也没有药物和消毒水的味道。  
“没有名字？”  
“1156…”  
“我说你在做试验品之前的名字，比如说我的名字是Loki Laufeyson而不是一串数字。”  
男人摇摇头，也许是药物和实验的关系，他早就忘记了名字、身份和过往。  
“没关系，我送你一个好不好？”拉着人坐到沙发上，Loki自然地抚摸起他漂亮的金发，“Thor？”  
“谢…谢谢。”之前从未有人购买或是租赁过他，试验品只接受过要绝对服从买主的教育，现在有了名字，却仍然不知道该如何称呼对方，他犹豫了一会儿，还是按照规则喊了Loki一声主人。  
Loki喜欢这个称呼，但并不喜欢从Thor嘴里喊出来，不过趁着他还没开启Thor记忆之前，也不失趣味。  
“我不知道你为什么会来到这里还很丢脸地被抓去做了实验，但我想你是为我而来，所以我希望在我帮你恢复记忆之后…”顺着金发而上，Loki的手掌停在了Thor的头顶，力量也渐渐凝聚起来，“我们此前的不愉快就一笔勾销。”  
至于是留在这里生活，还是跟随Thor返回那个蓝色星球，都可以从长计议。  
试验品没有听明白Loki的话，只觉得忽然脑中一片空白，意识也陷入了混沌，随后就是长时间的感官失灵，他看得见Loki却说不出话，唯一能感受到的只有Loki从失望到冷漠的眼神变化…  
随后还未从失神中缓过来，就被Loki扯开了上衣。  
有了名字的试验品以为Loki要使用他，自然没有任何的拒绝，配合地让Loki在他身上肆意抚摸和寻找。  
控制他的意识、在他身上找着什么，如此的工作Loki反复了数次，最终烦躁地停了下来，态度也于先前相比有了极大的反差。  
“我会把你退回去。”  
“为什么…”慌乱地抓了Loki的手腕，Thor不明白只是读取了记忆而已，为何会要退货，“您有什么要求都可以提的，如果刚才是在看我的记忆，那您应该知道我没有被任何人使用过…哪怕是试验，也都是…工具和仪器…”  
“我的要求你做不到。”  
甩开拉着自己的手，Loki对这个试验品失去了所有兴趣，不管是失忆还是洗脑，只要过往存在，他就可以不差毫厘地读取出来，可这个人的脑子里除了被试验什么都没有，接近无暇的肌肤也没有任何他所知道的疤痕和旧伤，根本就不是Thor，他果然是被感情冲昏了头脑，Thor再怎么落魄，也不可能被凡人控制和改造啊！  
Loki捏起试验品的下巴，左右端看了一会儿，也许这张脸不过是参照了流传到这个星球的关于雷神的画像、照片，照着改变和整容的而已。  
“退回去之前，还是应该试用一次…”抬眼和Loki对视着，Thor在为自己做一点争取，“保证金不会退的，不试一下也很亏吧…”  
“也不是没有道理。”  
Loki向来看不上这种尊严任人践踏的卑微生物，尤其这个人顶着和Thor一样的脸他就更加轻视，指尖凝了些魔法顺着试验品的喉结向下游走，虽不留痕迹，却有着实实在在的灼痛，他感受着这具身体疼得瑟缩却不愿逃开的样子，一时也说不上是觉得无聊还是有趣。  
脱掉衣服的工作Loki不会去做，但这些提供性爱服务的商品自然是明白的，他们为了讨好的迎合自己的买主，第一步要摆脱的就是违背意愿和绝对不该存在的羞耻心。  
原本以为这些成天浸泡在器械和药物里的试验品身上都会有着苦涩的味道，然而凑近一些，Loki感受到的却是清甜的香味，草莓冰淇淋球砸进浓醇咖啡里的味道。  
“这里不允许用吗？”目光落在体毛被根除的三角区域，Loki意有所指地看着粉色性器上锁着的电子金属环，只是他没有想到回答问题的人可以面不改色地说出来。  
“因为太敏感了，而且高潮的时间比较长，只能控制着，但是不用担心，这个只是为了不弄脏您的衣服和床或者别的地方，另外数据统计出来的结果是买家不希望我们通过射精获得高潮…”  
“还有什么特别的地方吗？”  
Loki好奇地伸手去摸了摸那根低垂的性器，温度正常，很干净清爽，和Thor的狰狞嚣张有很大的区别，每次和Thor做爱都要经过一番斗智斗勇，尽管都是他获得了体位上的选择权，但依旧每次都把自己搞得很累，Thor从不乖乖地任他开发玩弄。  
而面前这个“Thor”却是能够让他尽情享受的，扪心自问，Loki何尝没有幻想过哥哥的主动诱惑和顺从听话…  
“我…”想了想，Thor停下对自己身体的介绍，“您为什么不自己试试呢？”  
Loki轻笑出声，带着暂时有名字的人去了自己卧室，这个试验品确实很乖，皮肤虽然光滑细腻，但竟没有影响到肌肉的强健和线条的质感，敏感的地方有很多，尤其是胸部，仅仅需要抚弄两下，就能刺激到乳头的反应，立刻充盈起来等待享用。

“嗯…嗯…请…请再用力一些…”挺着自己的胸口，快感席卷了Thor的全身，他迷离着蓝色的双眼，渴求Loki更粗鲁的揉捏，后穴也湿漉漉的一片，连臀缝都感到了滑腻。  
Loki不喜欢被要求，听到这个淫荡的试验品这么说，更是瞬间就停了手：“想要就自己摸，我可没这个义务服务你。”  
作为一个被实验了无数次的样本，Thor哪里还存在那个叫羞耻心的东西，既然得到允许，他也不会介意自慰给现在的主人观赏，只要自己足够好用，不被送那个地狱怎么样都是可以的。  
自觉地张开双腿，Thor一手探入那个湿滑的缝隙，一手捻弄起自己的乳头，拉扯得甚至有些变形，深粉色的嫩肉很快就肿胀得厉害，足足比没碰之前大了一圈，而转向另一边的时候，身下的那只手也开拓起了小穴，水声淫靡。  
“主人，进来…求…嗯…求你了…”这种一旦性欲被激发就无法控制的局面，Thor难受极了，真实地恳求着买他的人能试用他一次，“我很好用的…”  
Loki怎么会没有反应。  
如果不是之前亲自获取了记忆，他是不愿意相信这个试验品并非他那个哥哥的，虽然Thor不至于这般放荡，但倘若Thor哪天对他说出这般的话，他当然也是愿意接受并给予的。  
“好不好用，我可能都会把你退掉的。”  
挥挥手撤去了衣物，Loki没空和仿冒品多言，甚至后悔自己叫他Thor的决定。  
但看看那个被进行了实验之后会自行分泌爱液的粉色肉穴，他也没有理由去压抑自己的性欲。  
握着Thor的膝盖，Loki将试验品的腿拉开到一个不会妨碍到自己的角度，充分勃起的阴茎对上那个饥渴的小穴，直接插入到了最深处。  
“唔…啊…”  
仰起脖子呻吟得并不大声，更多的是急促的喘息，他极度敏感，Loki如此深入又猛烈的进入是完全可以让他直接达到高潮的，这对于使用者来说没有什么不好，因为他高潮的时间是正常人的两到三倍，阴茎上的束缚不被解开他也不会射精，所以柔软多汁的后穴会带给Loki将近一分钟的剧烈收缩感，没有谁会拒绝得了这种刺激。  
“改造你的人可真是了不起。”Loki在收缩中抽插得很是满足，即使身下人的高潮反应停止了，也还是讨好地自主收缩着紧窒的甬道，用尽一切方法来挽留他。  
“嗯啊…啊…你喜欢就好…”Thor停下了继续抚摸乳头的动作，迷蒙着双眼看向Loki，“不要…不要退掉我…嗯…我不想回去了…”  
“你不是我想要的那个人。”性器被紧紧地吸附着，甚至是在被主动吞吐，Loki几乎连力气都不需要出上几分，干脆腾出一只手去玩弄起Thor饱满肿胀的乳头，连胸部也没有放过，揉捏的力量没有丝毫温柔，几次都清楚地看到试验品因为乳头被弄痛而皱眉。  
“你希望…我是谁…我都可以是谁…唔…嗯…别…啊…啊…”不敢有抗拒的动作，Thor只是颤抖着，呈现了他被开发出的另一个成果。  
“我收回刚刚的话，是你可真了不起。”掌心和指缝都染上了湿滑，清淡的白色汁液从那个被粗暴捏弄的乳头中溢出，一汩一汩，没有喷溅却显得更为淫荡。  
“嗯…别停下…”Thor的后穴止不住地又开始收缩，将那根粗长的性器紧紧含住，他的大脑根本没法再控制欲望，本能地遵从着感受去渴求，“操坏我…不要停下…操坏我…”  
Loki也在高强度的刺激中逐渐沉沦性欲，他断定这个试验品已经被玩得没了自我意识，连被他干得历经了一次次的高潮哭出来都不知道，但始终没有恢复理智的征兆。  
所以这些试验品也是真的很可怜，他们在被洗脑改造之前或许都是普通人，然而作为性爱服务被售卖出租，这些用在他们身上的各种药剂会让他们连被多少人轮奸了都不清楚吧？毕竟喜欢“分享”的变态很多。  
Loki唯一剩下的恻隐还是因为这张相同的脸而动了，他取下那根阴茎上的束缚后又深深地顶弄了几次肉穴，并狠狠地撞了前列腺的位置。  
没有高亢的呻吟，也没有胡乱的淫荡言辞，Thor射得时候只有大腿肌肉在微微发抖，Loki甚至不清楚这个被性欲折磨的人是否知道自己射了。  
“想要我射在哪里？”  
Loki被努力服务着他的小穴弄得也难以坚持，趁着最后冲刺的阶段逗弄着身下的人。  
试验品没有回答，只是微微张开了嘴，露出一点舌尖。  
“这个要求可以满足你。”  
抽出自己的性器，不等他挪动，Thor已经翻身起来蹭到了他身前，张口舔弄起他阴茎的顶端…  
连舌头都不是人类的平滑湿热，而是像家猫那样有着柔软的倒刺，刷过铃口稍稍戳两下，就逼得Loki给他喂了不少精液。  
看着和Thor有着一模一样面孔的人吞下所有的液体，而后却因为没有指令连下床都不敢，Loki自嘲地摇了摇头，除了脸和身材，实在没一个地方能代替那个人。他还没有饥渴到需要这种仿品来排解自己的寂寞吧？而且原本也是抱着这个人就是Thor的心态去的，现在更多的只有失望。  
“去洗澡吧，之后你想待在哪里都行，明天我会联系你们公司把你接回去。”  
Loki没有被反驳和恳求，那个试验品也只是在僵硬了一瞬间后下了床，听话地进了浴室。

夜晚，客房的1156号试验品却没有睡，这间房与其说是备用的卧室，不如说是专门为某个特定的人而准备。  
相比Loki房间和整栋楼的简单优雅，这间所谓的客房却金光耀眼，床单红得纯正至极，摸起来更是上乘的丝滑质感。  
他不知道Loki来自哪里，因为他只在床头的抽屉里找到了两幅画，而不是照片。  
第一张是金发的神祇手持战锤伴随着万钧雷霆落入荒原，以一人之力抵抗了叛乱的异类，披风红得夺目…  
第二张则静态了许多，画中人没有了战甲，穿得随意，远景是如梦似幻的仙境，身后是金碧辉煌的宫殿…  
试验品默默放回了两张画，原来这个家的主人把自己买回来是认错了…  
但是…  
1156认为这是个不能放过的机会，他不能再回去了，那些针剂也好药物也好，每一次都让他生不如死。说客户喜欢皮肤光滑，就给了他一针，他适应了，却是经历了活活剥皮般的痛苦。因为性爱服务的商品要有自动润滑的功能，他连着吃了一个月的药，每天都在恍惚和晕眩中度过，身体也连续低烧一个月，就在他以为这次挺不过去的时候，却听到那些人说成功了…  
还有那些记不清楚的洗脑回忆，他不知道洗去了什么，只记得感觉和被人生生开颅差不多…  
还有各种算记不清的实验，让他在痛不欲生中变成了一个怪物，一个谁买走谁就能尽情玩乐享用的怪物。  
他可以被抚摸就射出来，也可以在疼痛中高潮，只要不进行人体伤害和极端的侮辱行为，对于他们的强制保护措施就如同一张废纸，而且听说有些被买走的试验品，宁可被伤害也不愿意按下求救信号。  
都是地狱，选一个能偶尔看到阳光的也是好的吧？  
翻找着衣柜，虽然没有看到那两张图上同样款式的衣服，但想必也都是那个真正叫Thor人的私人物品，试验品随意拿了一套为自己换上，走至房间里浴室的镜子前，整理了新的发型…

Loki不会像个神经质凡人一样对着早上钻进他床里对他口交的人发脾气，乱喊一通你不配代替他，他心安理得的接受了令他舒爽的服务，而后起床坐在窗前，看着窗外归来的猫咪，还带回了个有着夺目金色毛发的女朋友。  
“非要留下？”Loki继续偷窥着两只猫谈情说爱，心情也不再那么低落，“可我不会把你当成Thor的替身，如果他回来，你就要走。”  
“没问题。”  
“那我也没有必要坚持送你回去了，就当是多养一个宠物。”指着窗外开始给女朋友舔毛的黑猫，Loki自顾自地调侃，“你可能比它都要听话一些，至少不会隔三差五出去浪。”  
“当然…您可以随意将我安排在任何地方，但是只要有需要我会第一时间出现，另外其实…”见Loki同意自己留下，Thor也鼓起勇气靠近一些，希望这个没退掉他的主人能够多看他两眼，“我本质上还是个健康的人，很多事情我都可以做…”  
“再说吧。”Loki起身拿过椅背上的睡袍随意地搭在了Thor肩上，他满脑子都开始计划起了寻找Thor的事情，并未仔细听新宠物的话，“我家你随意用，平时我未必很空闲，你学着喂喂我的猫吧，收拾屋子用不到你。”  
说完炫技一般随手一指，房间有凌乱的地方便即刻归了位：“我现在就有点事要去查，预估明天才会回来，你在家乖乖的就行。”

没有太大波澜的生活就这么日复一日地过了数月，Thor证实了他的主人的确是个法师，但鲜少对他做有实质性伤害的事，了不起用点小小的魔法加以戏弄。  
而Loki近来行事变得更加积极，他总能从这个试验品的脸上看到太过熟悉的一些神情和笑容，并且潜入到那家公司窃取了资料，一再深究发现这个人竟来及不明，各方渠道打探的结果都是查无此人。  
疑虑的不断加深让Loki不得不去往更远的地方寻求一些外界帮助，他翻越山巅去找寻隐匿于风雪的巫婆，占卜出雷神依然存活；踏足幽谷拜访做银河生意的家族，被告知雷神已经不再地球；去往星球最南方的密林，伏守了三天才捉到一条洞悉异象的小火龙，小火龙想破了脑袋，终于是回忆起大概在一年半以前有道奇怪的彩虹出现，但有没有带着什么人就不得而知了。  
Loki问小火龙要坐标，小火龙支支吾吾地表示他的家被一群雷兽占领了，能不能做个交换条件。

于是Loki这趟出门一去就是十天，回来的时候还受了伤，手里却死死捏着个沾了血迹的笔记本。Thor放下怀中的猫上前接他的时候想要拿下来，却被瞳孔赤红的人狠狠挥开，受到攻击的肩膀立刻浮现了被冻伤的痕迹。  
他没有询问的资格，只能试着跟在Loki身后，直到被冰冷的双手按在了书桌之上，安静地承受了一夜粗暴的对待，虽然期间他很想告诉Loki你状态不对，身上很冷，皮肤也时不时在变蓝，但真正在他快要到达极限的时候，Loki松开他恢复了正常，却晕了过去…  
Thor想要留下照顾也许是法力过载使用的人，但他的身体也失去了坚持的资本，虽然知道自己不该在Loki身旁休息，然而侥幸和各种借口都纷纷乘虚而入。  
就睡一会儿…  
万一Loki需要照顾可以第一时间听到…  
Loki也没说过不让他睡在边上…

在梦中经历了无数个没有逻辑的片段之后Loki终于是醒了过来，抬起胳膊看了看自己的手，一切似乎都复原了，他为了那个彩虹出现的坐标和一群巨大的雷兽战斗了近一天一夜，逼得他差点崩开衣服用原始形态撕了那几只蠢笨的莽兽，不过虽然打跑了入侵者，他自己也被雷鸣攻击得精神不稳定，怎么回来怎么又躺在这里已经记不清了…  
坐起身，Loki才发现边上多了一个鼓包，只有几撮浅浅的金发没被盖住。  
伸手去掀开了被子，Loki看到蜷缩着入睡的人现在的状态惊讶却也不意外，身上这些冻伤的痕迹显然是自己所为，胸口和腰间的指印这会儿已经变得乌青，Loki摸了摸，果不其然引起了一阵颤栗，紧接着也弄醒了睁眼就惊慌失措的人。  
“你继续睡你的，我还有事。”将被子归还，Loki径自下了床，去翻那血迹已干的笔记本，“有个好消息和坏消息，你要听吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“好消息是你可能真的是我哥哥。”在手机里输入了坐标，需要跨越两个国家三座城市，“坏消息是如果不是，我可能要去很远的地方找他…也许不会回来，也许会带着他回来。”  
窝在角落睡觉的黑猫听闻过去蹭了蹭Loki的小腿，轻轻叫唤了一声，似乎很是不舍得主人离开。  
“我想我不是那个好消息…”  
“谁知道呢…”

Loki现在也是一团乱，他只有先去到那个地方探寻一番才能找到答案，至于能不能有个皆大欢喜的结局，也唯有交给命运了。  
坐标的位置是座无人的荒岛，岛很小，空气里的味道腥咸得令人作呕，遍地都是鸟类的尸体和被海水冲上来的污迹，他向深处走着，他可不希望一会儿窜出个脑袋被摔出问题的野人是那个雷神。  
野人Loki是没遇到，但在荒岛的中央，布满蔓藤的一件东西让他深深地叹了口气。  
可惜这样东西他带不走，暴风战斧现在唯一能拿起的人只有Thor Odinson.  
Loki拨开蔓藤和包裹在战斧上的污垢，赶走了周围对他虎视眈眈的一些未知生物，轻触上斧柄，去获取一些它主人的记忆。  
画面很模糊，也很破碎，也许是暴风战斧的力量太强，他没有资格去掌控，但重要的信息还是能够截获，加以贯穿和推理，Loki终于是把一系列的事情弄了个明白。  
雷神早在两年前就开始后悔和Loki的崩离，然而无法得知Loki身处何处，Thor尽管在一次次的经历和大战中变得成熟，但依旧是那个有些冲动的性格，所以一个以“Loki”为诱饵的事件让Thor失了理智，他孤身一人前往了距离地球十分遥远的一颗星球，然而那里没有Loki，有的只是陷阱和阴谋。  
Thor从不会畏惧战斗，他也从不会认为自己会输，当然，因为从前打不过可以召唤彩虹桥回家嘛。  
所以那一次他没有打赢，被扔在了银河里，这一次，也没有银河护卫队的飞船，有的只是一柄护主的战斧，为他开了一道彩虹，不让Thor成为太空里的一具浮尸。  
但是由于在外太空停留的时间过长，即使是不死的神，还是有了不可逆转的损伤，介于Loki无法从家里那个试验品意识中找到原因，无非丢失的就是记忆。  
还有些模糊的片段就是直升机在这座岛屿上空盘旋，来了一群身穿制服的部队拖走了一个昏迷不醒的男人。  
所有的画面到这里就截止了，暴风战斧也只能提供它和主人曾经存在过的记忆。

Loki站在这把神明的武器前很久，最终凝了霜雪将战斧冰封在此，他承认，他是自私的，也许会有一天，Thor的使命让他依旧会重敛神格，可他不想是现在。  
他也活到有一千五百多年了，事情做过许多，错的也不少，但体验一份简单普通的爱情生活还没有过，既然命运都主动安排到了这一步，不顺水推舟尝试一下就不讲道理了。  
况且以他的性子也许明年就腻了，谁知道呢…  
总之在他腻了这种生活之前，这个世界上，暂时没有雷霆之神。


End file.
